The present invention relates to an impact drill.
Drills without an impact function are known from the related art, which include a pistol handle, central handle or a spade handle and have a short overall length. Devices of this type are of only limited use for working in narrow spaces, however. Angle drills are therefore used for applications of this type. With known angle drills, the motor—which is usually bar-shaped—and the angled head—which is permanently positioned at a 90° angle thereto—enable a compact design to realized and for the reaction torque of the motor to be suitably absorbed.
In addition, angled impact drilling heads for installation on drills and percussion hammers are known. The angled impact drilling head transfers the impact force to the angled tool.
Compared with drills and percussion hammers, impact drills are characterized by the fact that the magnitude of the impact impulse depends on the magnitude of the contact pressure being applied by the operator. Angled impact drilling heads for use with impact drills of this type are not known. If the angled impact drilling heads known for use with drills and percussion hammers would be used with impact drills, this would markedly reduce the impact drilling output, which was already relatively low to begin with.